Mario Kart Wii
Mario Kart Wii is a game for the Nintendo Wii and features players racing in karts or bikes to try and come in first and using Items to prevent your enemies from getting good positions. There are 12 racers at any time, 32 tracks, 10 battle stages, and 14 different Items. Original Racers Baby Mario Baby Peach Koopa Troopa Mario Luigi Peach Bowser Donkey Kong Yoshi Waluigi Wario Toad Unlockable characters Daisy King Boo Bowser Jr. Toadette Funky Kong Diddy Kong Mii Baby Luigi Baby Daisy Dry Bones Birdo Rosalina Dry Bowser Items Green Shell; Can be dragged behind you by holding the Left arrow on the directional pad. When fired, travels in a straight line and bounce of obstacles until it hits an enemy, then it breaks and cause the opponent to spin out. Triple Green Shells; Same effects as Green Shell, except that you simply press Left to equip them. Red Shell; Can be dragged behind you by holding the Left arrow. When fired, tracks the nearest opponent and hits them, then breaks. The enemy then spins out. Triple Red Shells; See Red Shell and Triple Green Shells. Spiny Shell; When fired, tracks the person in first and causes a large explosion, flipping over anyone caught in the blast. Bob-omb; Can be dragged behind you by holding the Left arrow. A few seconds after being thrown, it explodes, flipping over anyone caught in the blast. Can be thrown to blow up Spiny Shells. Fake Item Box; Looks like any Item Box. Sounds like an Item Box. Feels like you've been duped. (Can be dragged behind you by holding the Left arrow. When dropped/thrown, any kart/bike that hits it flips over.) Mushroom; Gives a small boost of speed. Triple Mushroom; Gives 3 boosts of speed. Golden Mushroom; Boost as much as you want for a set amount of time. POW Block; Any racers in front of you get spun out after a set amount of time. (Does not affect karts that are in the air.) Bullet Bill; Transform into Bullet Bill and fly across the course to catch up to the pack, flipping over any racer in your path. Starman; Turn invincible for a set amount of time. Bannana; Can be dragged behind you by holding down the Left arrow. When dropped, it spins out any racer that touches it. Triple Bannanas; Can be equipped by pressing Left. When dropped, they spin out any racers that touch them. Courses; Mushroom Cup Luigi Circuit Moo Moo Meadows Mushroom Gorge Toad's Factory Flower Cup Mario Circuit Coconut Mall DK Summit Wario's Gold Mine Shell Cup GCN Peach Beach DS Yoshi Falls SNES Ghost Valley 2 N64 Mario Raceway Bannana Cup N64 Sherbert Land GBA Shy Guy Beach DS Delfino Square GCN Waluigi Stadium Unlockable Courses; Star Cup Daisy Circuit Koopa Cape Maple Treeway Grumble Volcano Special Cup Dry Dry Ruins Moonview Highway Bowser's Castle Rainbow Road Leaf Cup DS Desert Hills GBA Bowser's Castle 3 N64 DK's Jungle Parkway GCN Mario Circuit Lightning Cup SNES Mario Circuit 3 DS Peach Gardens GCN DK Mountain N64 Bowser's Castle Karts; Starting Kart S Starting Kart M Starting Kart L Booster Seat Classic Dragster Off Roader Mini Beast Wild Wing Flame Flyer Tiny Titan Super Blooper Pirahhna Prowler Blue Falcon Daytripper Honeycoupe Cheep Charger Sprinter Jetsetter Bikes; Standard Bike S, M, and L Bullet Bike Mach Bike Flame Runner Bit Bike Sugarscoot Wario Bike Quacker Zip Zip Shooting Star Magikruiser Sneakster Spear Jet Bubble Dolphin Dasher Phantom Racing Modes Grand Prix-Race through all the tracks of a single cup in 50cc, karts only, 100cc, bikes only, and 150cc, karts and bikes. You can choose from the available cups. Time Trials-Race through a single track, trying to beat the company "ghost," a.k.a. their best time for that track. If you beat the ghost, you create your own ghost. VS-Race through a single track against your opponent's; basically, it's a degraded grand prix. Solo Race-Race against your opponents. Team race-Race against the enemy team. Battle-Fight an enemy team in an arena. Balloon Battle-Whichever team pops more balloons wins. Coin Runners-Whichever team collects more coins wins. Battle Stages Wii Stages Block Plaze Delfino Pier Funky Stadium Chain Chomp Wheel Thwomp Desert Retro Stages SNES Battle Course 4 GBA Battle Course 3 N64 Skyscraper GCN Cookie Land DS Twilight House Notes *When Bowser is on the Standard Bike, he is very slow. *Oddly enough, on the Bowser's Castles, Bowser is one of the worst at them. *Whenever you are doing Grumble Volcano, you might notice some of the track falling away. *Why do the Bannana peels have smiley faces, anyway?